


Fast Pitch

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Humor, Requestedfic, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: Time Bureau Softball. We do things Chronologically





	Fast Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a softball one shot and make it silly. I hope I did it justice.

Sun flickered in Ava’s eyes as she looked out across the dirt-caked ground in front of her. Her eyes met Nate’s his head slowly nodding. She tugged the brim of her hat down on her head, inhaled her body coiling slowly as she zeroed in on her target. Her arm winding back and releasing sending the ball scorching into Nate’s open mitt at home plate.

    “Woo! Nice one Director Sharpe,” Nate cheered standing up, “look alive Gar. This one’s coming to you.”

Nate gently threw the ball to Gary who was playing third base. Gary did his best to catch the ball, but it fell into the dirt next to his feet. He quickly scooped it up before throwing it to the agent at second. The agent threw the ball to the agent at first, who sent it scorching back to Ava. Ava smoothly lifted the glove into the air, plucking the ball from the air as it sailed towards her.

A small trickle of sweat slipped down her neck, the midday sun unforgiving as it beat down on the diamond. Ava stretched her arms, motioning towards Nate for a curveball. He nodded. She wound up again, her muscles remembering despite the memory of her playing high school softball being fake. The ball dropped down into Nate’s glove, and they repeated the drill from earlier. This time Gary caught the ball with ease.

    “Looking good out there, Director Sharpe,” Sara’s voice cut across the field as she leaned casually against the edge of the dugout.

The other Legends slowly made their way into the dugout, dropping equipment and buttoning up their softball jerseys. Legends was emblazoned across the chest in red and orange letters. Ava couldn’t help but trace along the curve of Sara’s arms, flexed slightly as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Sara noticed her looking and winked before slipping the visor onto her head. She jogged out onto the diamond, stepping right into Ava’s space a challenge in her eyes.

    “My team needs to warm up Director Sharpe,” Sara made sure to linger on the p.

Her eyes flickered to the button of Ava’s jersey, Time Bureau written across the white material in dark blue letters. She wanted to reach forward and pop one of them open, but knew that it was already a delicate game she was playing. The agents close to Ava knew about their relationship, but that only consisted of Gary, Mona, and Kira, the head of the most efficient go team in the Bureau.

    “Of course, Captain Lance,” Ava smiled down at her, leaning forward, so her head was by Sara’s ear, “I’m going to wreck you.”

    Sara shivered, remembering the way Ava had woken her this morning with kisses to her neck before the taller blonde had…

    “Let’s play some softball!” Ray cheered taking his spot at on first base, bringing Sara out of her thoughts.

Ava smirked before stepping off the pitcher’s mound. As she passed, Sara threw her hand back, smacking Ava on her butt. Ava jolted, her eyes wide as she looked back at Sara.

    “Good pitching Sharpe. I always pegged you as a catcher,” Sara quipped, her voice low and teasing.

Ava blushed hard, before practically sprinting to the Bureau’s dugout. Sara tossed the softball to Zari and took her place at second base. She stretched, shifting on her feet and stretching out her limbs. Zari threw the ball hard, crashing into Mick’s gloved hand. They completed a similar drill to the one the Bureau team had completed earlier. From Mick to Constantine who was disinterested in the entire thing, to Sara, to Ray who flung it back to Zari smiling broadly. The next time they threw it to Gideon who was playing outfield. The AI was thoroughly enjoying the android body that Ray and Zari had created for her.

After a few more warmups, they took their places on the diamond. The Legends were pitching first.

    “Let’s go. I’m hungry,” Zari whined, taking her place at the pitcher’s mound and popping her gum.

Gary walked up to home plate, an aluminum bat hanging loosely in his hands. He tapped the bat against the plate and settled it over his shoulder. Zari sighed and narrowed her eyes sending the ball sailing past the plate, Gary swinging wildly and missing.

    “Strike 1!” Mick grunted.

A pitch, a swing.

    “Strike 2!”

    “You can do this Gary. Remember what we practiced!” Mona shouted from the dugout.

Gary moved his hands up the bat preparing to bunt. When the ball crossed the plate this time, he lightly tapped it.

    “I hit it!” Gary cheered.

    “Run!” the rest of the Bureau players shouted.

Gary raced towards first even as Mick groaned and shuffled towards the ball. Zari reached it first sending it flying to Ray, but Gary crossed the base just ahead of it. The bases were loaded as Ava stepped up to the plate, a smile on her face as she flipped the bat around effortlessly in her hand.

    “Hey Z, mind if I pitch?” Sara called.

Zari shrugged and traded places with Sara. Sara winked at Ava as she settled herself on the mound. Ava smiled a wicked glint in her eyes as she settled into her stance and took a few test swings. Sara wound up her arm and threw a fastball screaming across the plate. Ava’s bat connected with the ball, but it went wide.

    “Foul,” Mick grunted, laughter evident in his voice.

Sara pitched again and this time got a strike, a smug grin on her face when she caught the ball Mick threw back to her. Ava adjusted her cap and narrowed her eyes, her fingers drumming against the bat. This time when the ball crossed the plate, Ava connected with the ball with a loud crack. Sara watched the ball clear the fence with a mixture of disbelief and pride. Ava smirked as she ran the bases and slipped back into the dugout.

When it was the Legends turn at bat, Zari and Gideon got on base. Mick and Constantine sat in the dugout feet prompted up on the edge drinking and waiting for their turn. Ava easily struck out Mick and Ray. Sara blew a kiss to her throwing off her focus and forcing a walk. Constantine stepped up to the plate and ground his cigarette into the plate. Later that day Ava would swear it was an accident that she clipped the man’s shoulder with the ball, but she couldn’t deny the satisfaction of wiping that smirk off his face for a moment.

It was the final inning, and the score was tied. Sara was at bat again staring down Ava. There were already two outs, and Ray was waiting on 3rd base. Ava sent a fastball whizzing towards the plate, Sara’s bat connected with the ball sending it screeching towards Ava. Ava jumped just as the ball whizzed overhead, before landing and sending it to Nate at home who tagged Ray out as he tried to slide home.

    “Sorry buddy,” Nate whispered.

    “It’s okay. Good game,” Ray smiled, fist bumping Nate.

They all made their way to the parking lot together. Constantine and Mick passing a flask back and forth with Kira. Sara was laughing at something Zari was telling her, but Ava could only focus on the way Sara’s pants hugged the curve of her butt.

    “For fucks sake, just kiss your girl already,” Kira yelled, taking a big swig from the flask Constantine handed her.

    “What?” Ava flushed.

    “You’ve been staring at her ass since they got here. You’re not as subtle as you think Sharpe.”

Ava stammered, the words not coming to her. Sara laughed and closed the distance between them, tugging Ava’s head down, their lips connecting in a heated kiss. She had wanted to kiss Ava from the moment she had seen her practicing her pitches. When they separated, Ava couldn’t help but chase Sara’s lips. She blushed hard when she looked up at her agents.

    “Not a word,” Ava warned, switching to her director voice.

The agents made a motion that their lips were sealed. Sara climbed onto Ava’s back, her arms wrapping around the taller blonde’s neck.

    “I told you a softball team would be a great idea. Look at us, bonding,” Nate cheered wrapping his arms around Ray and Gary.

    “Never again,” Zari said.

    “Not enough booze to get me to do this again,” Mick said cracking open a beer.

    “One-time thing,” Sara shook her head.

    “I must agree with the team Mr. Heywood,” Gideon shrugged.

Nate's mouth gaped open looking for support from Ray and Gary. Both men high-fived him, everyone else groaned as they slipped into their cars and headed for the bar.


End file.
